1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel arrangement for retaining in place reclining seats in the bed of pickup trucks. (See FIG. 1). These especially comfortable fully-reclinable seats are for people to rest or sleep and enjoy the outdoors from the open-topped back of their pickups. The recliners can be enjoyed on the road or off the road, where the pickup trucks can be parked at countless great outdoor locations.
Like the seats of pleasure boats, these pickup seats would be manufactured with all-weather resistant upholstery to withstand rain and sun. These waterproof seats (of neoprene fabric) can be easily washed and dried in place in the back of the pickup and are thus ideal for use by farm workers, repair crews, and youngsters participating in participating in sporting or outdoor activities whose clothing may deteriorate the fine interiors of the pickup cab. Imagine then a pair of recliners in the back of the pickup contaminated with mud, sand, sun screen, perspiration, etc., while the pickup cab is kept fresh and clean.
The apparatus additionally consists of a trunk underneath the pair of reclining seats. This trunk for the safekeeping of small valuables has insulated walls and drainage outlets in the bottom and can thus be alternatively used as a cooler for food and beverages. The apparatus also has convenient snack holders for both seat occupants. The snack holders can hold snacks, beverages and ashtrays for those who wish to eat or smoke outdoors and yet protect the cab interiors.
The apparatus rolls on guide rails mounted on the side panels on the back of the pickup. It can thus be rolled until retained in place either in the middle of the pickup bed or on the end of said bed right next to the cab. To use the seats for resting or sleeping comfortably, the apparatus should be held in the middle of the pickup bed, where there is room to recline the backrests completely. (See FIG. 2). However, when the back of the pickup is not needed for seating people but to carry lots of luggage or other possessions, it may be convenient to move the apparatus out of the way by rolling it as close as possible to the cab, with the seats upright. (See FIG. 3). If in this next-to-the-cab position the apparatus still interferes with cargo, it can then be rolled to the opposite direction, to be readily dismounted from the rear of the pickup for temporary storage at home or elsewhere. (See FIG. 4).
When not in use, the seats can be carried in their fully reclined position, so that they do not interfere with the rear view from the cab. (See FIG. 2). The apparatus is also equipped with various security locks to protect from theft not only the apparatus itself but also luggage and other possessions in the open-topped pickup. More precisely, pickup owners can recline the backrests and use a key to lock them in place to provide a safe temporary enclosure for possessions kept underneath said backrests. (See FIG. 5).
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been seats for the open-topped cargo compartments of pickup trucks. The present applicant has contributed to this art with the disclosure in the following patent:
Arias, U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,469 B2, issued on Nov. 25, 2003, teaches a seat with a backrest which can be reclined backward and down, relative to a bottom of the seat, when said seat is secured to opposite side walls of a truck's cargo compartment.